moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander Jackson Amadatha is a Commander of the Grand Alliance and a senior agent of SI:7. He leads a division known as the SI:7 Division Bravo. Along with his duties to the Alliance, he also co-leads the Hellstriders, a neutral paramilitary organization dedicated to hunting Demons. Through many years of honing his skills, he is regarded as a master assassin and ranger. He is also skilled in the arts of shadow in both utility and combat, and has trained in this art for many, many years like he has his other fields of expertise. Prior to his affiliations with the Alliance, Jackson trained as a ranger and assassin from a very young age. Once he was of age to serve he enlisted into the Alliance Military, and has served valiantly in many causes since then. = Description = ----This man carried himself in a very calm and relaxed demeanor, and was also very observant and conscious of his surroundings. His voice spoke in a nonchalant and relaxed tone, making it hard to gauge his actual emotion. He stood relatively tall at six-foot one-inch, and his physical aptitude was definitely in peek-condition, signifying he had trained very hard. While fit and strong, he didn't have an exponential amount of muscle actually showing. As for his personal hygiene, he kept rather clean, his face always cleanly shaven and his black semi-long hair kept well. He wore a few different sets of armor, all made from the highest qualities of leather and steal, housing weapons and utilities throughout his person. These armors gave him maximum protection whilst sacrificing minimum agility. Under his armor would lay a six-pack chest along with a multitude of scars, ranging from bullet wounds, gouges, stabs, burns and really any other type of scar. When it came to combat, the Commander was regarded more than an expert at it, and was considered a master assassin and ranger. A self-proclaimed 'weapons-expert' as well, this man knew how to use quite literally almost any type of weaponry; as well as exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand. He could also use the shadows to his advantage, whether it be combat, utility or otherwise. He's trained for many years in this art, along with his other combative skills. His particular gaze, demeanor and personality struck confidence into those watching, never letting anyone get over him or his comrades; he stood prepared. Appearance The man standing before you stands a moderately tall six foot one, a broad but flexible build his skin is a darker shade of peach white; with scars all throughout. His face is primarily oval shaped and well chiseled with a small bit more square at the chin. His lips a dark pink below a normal nose which points down, not very long but not very flat looking either. He has a large-er forehead covered half by his hair, which goes over his forehead onto the sides past the outside of his eyes, yet never getting in his way of doing something. His eye brows are thinner than they are thick, the same color of his hair, which is black; his pupils are colored a dark blue surrounded by a bleach white. His ears are attached, a normal size with no piercings. His cheeks would be normal, connecting his well-chiseled jaw going along with his cleanly shaven overall face. His neck is a shorter neck though it is still clearly visible, it then connects to the rest of his body, his Adam's Apple being a smaller one. His shoulder are pretty broad, connecting to each side on his upper-upper body which goes to his arms, which are very strong though not an extreme amount of muscle are actually shown; his elbows are strong, yet they don't stick out as he's not all that skinny, connecting down is his lower arm. This lower arm connects to his strong and swift wrists, which go to his coordinated and ambidextrous hands. When making a fist his middle finger knuckle strikes out the most, with his pointer coming in close along with his index and pinkie being smallest. His chest has a six pack clearly, having a strong upper-body due to that and a pretty strong spine which leads to his slightly broad-er waist which is quite strong and flexible, which connects to his thighs which are easily the strongest bones in his body, his kicks able to do serious damage; they lead down to his legs, where each have decently large knees. They then go down to his feet which are pretty big, being strong just like his thighs. Armor & Weaponry The Commander can be seen in multiple sets of armor, though they are all made of the highest quality steels, as well as the highest quality of leathers. They also have alchemical potion enhancements to give them attributes like being stronger, and non-flammable. as well as protection, he favors agility with his armor and assures that he sacrifices no agility for protection, though the armor is still very protective with its design, even having protection that isn't visible to protect vital spots on his body. The design of the armor would be exceptionally complex having the leathers come together in complicated weaves, much science going into the hidden protection and designs to assure the armor sets fit his needs- from the simple sheathes that he uses to hold his main blades to the gauntlets that protect his lower-arms and hands, it is all carefully crafted to assure the armor is made to perfection. He has countless different weapons in his own armory, and can be seen with a variety of weapons. Some of these weapons have special properties as well, though Jackson assures to never rely on these attributes, yet simply the blade itself and his own exceptional combat prowess. = Personality = ----This man's demeanor is calm and collected, and doesn't show much emotion in his voice, speaking in a very relax and nonchalant tone. He has a rather friendly attitude towards most people, though when it comes to situations when he should be he certainly acts serious with a military-like attitude towards the situation. With that he's said to be rather good at solving confrontations and encounters given his specific personality; and if needed, his physical skills. He is always one to stick up for those he cares about in a situation and will not back down if someone he cares for is in danger. His approach to situations is always extremely calm; despite this, one should not attempt to manipulate him due to his calm and relaxed demeanor, as in reality, everything is approached with caution. Faith Jackson does not specifically have faith in any deity or religion, for he believes all deities, with proof confirmed, are real, such as the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune, for deities such as these have been proven to exist for each of their followers have been seen to harness said deity's powers. He's said to have a particular disliking for people that constantly push their religion into things that they shouldn't, though respects all religion that doesn't bring harm upon others nonetheless. Morals The morality of Jackson is generally described as good, and strives for the peace and safety of the good people of Azeroth. He has absolutely no problem with killing his enemies, though still takes that as a last resort. He also has a particular hatred for men whom cause harm or violence to women, and will assure that the people who do this know that the first warning will be their only warning, and after that he will assure they do not see the light of day again. The people he cares about are put before himself, and when on missions, the safety and his comrades are at the highest priority along with the success of the operation. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has his fair share of minor-friends whom he's spoken to once or twice, though he has a number of these people he considers himself very close with, and know his secrets. Getting friends for Jackson has been shown to be an easy task with his somewhat "Rogue Charm", and will make casual and minor-friends frequently whom he sees on and off again every once and a while, though doesn't consider them very close, yet still treats them well. Marius Shade One day in the Blue Recluse Tavern, Jackson was introduced to Marius Shade, a 'travelling farmer'. He was a rather interesting man, often telling Jackson and other tavern-goers about stories of his travels. After a while Marius became rather good friends with Jackson, and Marius also ended up being friends with another good friend of Jackson's, Sabariel Greenwood. Marius often sent Jackson and Sabariel on missions to gather relics for Marius to sell for gold. To this day the three of them often spend times in taverns to converse. Victor Palenski A man Jackson met in Stormwind City's clinic, the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic, was named Victor Palenski. Jackson often saw Victor and they often performed medical procedures with each other on people coming to the clinic in need of aid. One day Victor approached Jackson about learning to become a Ranger/Rogue, and Jackson accepted his request to train him. Jackson and Victor remain good friends, and Jackson continues to train Victor in the woods of Elwynn, as well as see him at the clinic, often taking care of patients together. Anqune Willowen One day as Jackson was assisting with his medical skills at the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic he met the Harvest Witch by the name of Anqune Willowen. They saw eachother frequently, and patched eachother up alot; Jackson ended up befriending Anqune. Over time, Jackson and Anqune became rather close, conversing about eachother's personal problems as well as happier topics, they remain good friends to this day. Sabariel Greenwood One of the only people he claims to be very close with, is a Quel'dorei Ranger by the name of Sabariel Greenwood. Jackson originally befriended her due to a mutual friend telling him about her. They met, and would see eachother every once and a while, though weren't very close. Though over time, Jackson and Sabariel became close friends, often sharing meals in the tavern or spending time talking in peace and quiet at his or her home. To this day they are considered close friends, and Jackson considers her one of his best and closest friend, and sees her almost daily. They also co-founded the Neutral paramilitary organization called the Hellstriders, which he was appointed the General, Head Tactician and co-leader of. Jackson has openly spoke about the fact he has romantic feelings for Sabariel, though she's stated she does not. It is unknown if Sabariel has developed feelings for Jack, though nonetheless the two remain close friends. Other Friendly Comrades Besides his closer friends, Jackson has a multitude of comrades he knows and considers to be close, in a comrade sense. The closest of which would be Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, followed by a few other Agents of SI:7. Besides these few, Jackson knows a fair share of other military personnel, including those of high-rank including Marshal Serpico Shar'adore, Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, among others. He also knows a few other well known figures of the Church of the Holy Light, such as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Archbishop Caspius, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, Bishop Niklos Adamant, Vicar Skaxis Voltaire, and a few other Bishops and ordained Priests of the Holy Church. = Companions = ----Jackson has a few companions he has which he has befriended. Gretcher Gretcher is a Nighthowl Wolf from Draenor that Jackson rescued whilst on a reconnaissance assignment in Frostfire Ridge back in the initial invasion. The Wolf ended up saving him from captivity of a group of Orcish counter-spies by coming to his aid and picking him up in order to get Jackson out quick and safely. Since then, Gretcher has shown a liking for Jackson and was brought home with him to Azeroth. Gretcher currently resides at the Hellstrider Enclave's Stables though also frequently visits the Military stables in Stormwind City when Jackson is in town. Whilst normally a friendly wolf by nature, upon command or proper-instinct Gretcher is capable of fighting to the point of being lethal. Gretcher of course knows how to control this and only would do such a thing like kill someone if he or someone else was in grave danger. Normally around Gretcher is a large saddle attached to it many weapons, as well as some satchels to carry things, whether it be weapons or utilities. Gretcher is known to love the cold weather, and also likes to swim. = History = ----It is shown that no records within any Kingdoms under the Grand Alliance's banner holds much about the name Jackson Amadatha. He was born an orphan and never acquired parents, and trained from the age he could pick up a sword. He joined the Alliance Military at the age of eighteen, and has served the Alliance and other causes since then. Over the time of his life, he's expressed many different interests, and has acquired many skills in a variety of fields; making him a respected leader, Military Officer among other things. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-A-DATH-A'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, though this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't drink often. * His favorite non-alcoholic beverage is apple juice. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #014, also being a head agent of SI:7. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson was born right-handed, though through training he's became capable of being ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Spies Category:Military Officers Category:Rogues Category:Hellstriders Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:Assassins Category:Alliance Military Category:Stormwind Military Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron